


Things that happened in the closet

by zaynplusanyone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynplusanyone/pseuds/zaynplusanyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another boring dinner event and Niall and Zayn get the idea to explore. Apparently they aren't the only bored ones and are trapped in a closet when Harry and Liam stumble in. Everyone wins tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that happened in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting to the Archive and my first finished writing like this. Let me know what you think! Warning - There's no substance here, it's all smut.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at Zaynplusanyone

This has been building up for months, years probably, as I look at it in retrospect. The night went something like this.

“Who’s excited for another boring formal dinner?” Niall asks with zero enthusiasm while I’m sitting in his lap. I chuckle as he tightens his grip around my waist and buries his face in between my shoulder blades with a groan.

“Well Niall, maybe there will be some eager ladies there for you tonight, at least some eye candy.” Harry replies from a laugh next to Liam.

“Nah mate, Zayn here is enough eye candy for me tonight.” He replies and shoots me a wink as I turn my head to read his expression.

“Even when he gives that confused look he’s giving you right now.” Louis laughs.

“Up, up, up! I don’t put you in a $3,000 suit for you to get it crumpled up because Niall’s lap looked like a comfortable seat.” Caroline yells while ushering me off my perch.

____

“So exciting…” Niall says while downing his beer.

Somewhere in the night Niall puts his arm along the back of my chair and completely subconsciously I lean into him.

Niall leans into my ear, “Wanna get out of here?” I practically squeak in surprise. “I’d like to explore this massive idea of someone has of a house.”  I try to regain my composure and in my deepest most even voice, “Sure, man. Yeah let’s get out of here.”

__

“Shit, someone’s coming. Let’s hide in there.” I’m only faintly aware that Niall is now rushing me into a closet.

The door flies open and just as quickly and harshly as it was opened it is slammed shut and someone is pushed into it. _“Fuck, Harry. You can’t do shit like that in public and expect me to survive.” “Do what?”_ I hear him ask innocently.

_“Stroke me to full hardness under the table then pump like you want me to come right there in front of practical royalty.”_

_“I couldn’t help it, it is a fuck awful boring dinner.”_ I hear Harry pant.

_“Do you think the others will suspect anything?”_

_“They haven’t suspected anything in 6 months, I doubt this will give it away”_

“6 months?!” I hear Niall gasp but can’t focus because I didn’t realize how close he had gotten to me, mouth on my ear, arms circling my waist, chest flush to my back. I’m not going to be able to contain these feelings and the things I want to do to him if Liam and Harry do what I think they’re going to do and we are stuck in this closet. I do the only logical thing to do. Panic.

“Niall! We can’t stay in here. I can’t stay in here. We have to go!” I whisper yell as I turn around to face him.

“That’s not an option Zayn” He says calmly. I faintly hear the unzipping of pants and the slick sound of tongues on tongues in the room.

“The hell it’s not an option?! What do you think we are going to do? Sit here and listen while 2 of our best mates fuck?”

“Yeah, I think that’s exactly what we are going to do.”

I rub my face in disbelief. “What?!”

“You’re suggesting that we bust out of this closet and do what? Tell them we were doing what? Because they’re going to think we were up to the same thing no matter what. And it doesn’t look like they’re ready to tell us about what’s going on anyway. It’s Harry, I doubt he’ll last that long anyway.” Niall chuckles while rubbing his hands down my arms, undoubtedly trying to comfort me which works as I melt into him. When did he become the rational one?

“ _Fuck Liam, I love the way you suck cock, your lips were made for this_.” And in my more relaxed state I laugh with my head on Niall’s shoulder while listening to the moans growing in volume.

“I always thought he’d be pretty good at that.” Niall laughs with me.

We laugh ourselves quiet and soon all that we can hear, all that is left between us is the panting on the other side of the door.

_“Fuck Harry, I don’t want to go back down to that dinner so let’s make it last.”_

_“My thoughts exactly. Turn over, I’ve wanted to taste you since I saw you in this suit. I’m going to open you up nice and slow with my tongue and then I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk properly.”_

_“Please.”_ And I can hear the exact moment when Harry licks up Liam’s hole because he moans such an obscene sound, I was sure it couldn’t have come from him.

 _“Baby, you always taste so good. I can’t wait to feel you_.” I hear Harry sigh out.

With this my breathing gets heavy and I feel Niall’s breathing get labored as well. I look up into his blue eyes and see something a bit darker in them. He grips my waist with a palm I didn’t realize could cover my waist until now and walks us back into the side wall of the closet. He braces himself with his other hand flat on the wall above my head and I realize Niall is leaning over me breathing evenly with mine but just as heavily.

“I figured since we’d be in here a while.” He tries to say with humor but all I can focus on is the way his slick with spit lips are moving.

“ _Harry, I need more. I want you so much.”_ We hear Liam groan out and I look down to see matching cock outlines through both Niall and I’s suits. I look back up into his eyes to see his smirk and tilt up to meet his mouth. It immediately turns filthy as we open our mouths and we both try to hold back our groans. I pull Niall’s waist to mine and start grinding to try and find some sort of relief. Our mouths move well together but I still want more so I take off his suit coat, rip off his tie and start to unbutton his shirt one button at a time with expertly moving fingers all while my mouth moves down his neck.

“Fuck, Zayn," Niall says already out of breath "You don't know how long I've wanted this.” I look up at Niall and smile with my lips against his.

“Glad I’m not the only one then” I say diving deeper into the kiss and unbuttoning his pants with both hands to be more efficient.

“Babe, wait.” He chuckles pulling away from the kiss.

My body goes rigid thinking that I moved too fast and mucked this up even though he just said he wanted this.

“No, no, I don’t want you to stop. Never that. I just don’t want to be the only naked one here. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to taste those collarbones of yours.” He breathes out more than asks and I relax again as he slips my suit jacket off and starts unbuttoning my shirt with deft hands.

I had almost forgotten about the event that inspired this until I hear. “ _Harry, stop teasing, I love the way your fingers feel but I want your cock to fill me up now.”_

_“Yeah? You want me to fuck you Li?”_

_“Hard Harry, so fucking hard”_

Niall gasps as I suck a mark into his neck and reach into his boxer briefs, I slid his pants down to his knees while he was unbuttoning my shirt. I take his hard, thick cock into my fist and use Niall’s precome to move my hand more easily up and down his shaft. “Mm Niall, you’re already so wet for me babe.”

“Fuck Zayn, I’m always wet for you.”

We laugh breathily as I continue to jack him.

“Zayn, I wanna…” He doesn’t finish his sentence as he pulls down my pants and drops to his knees.

“Is this ok?” He asks as he looks up at me and nips at my thighs

“Is it ok? Shit Niall, of course it’s ok.”

Niall kisses the head and I moan. He laughs. “Shh, babe” He says over the moans coming from the other side of the door and licks a stripe up the underside of my cock. Before I can fully enjoy this sensation Niall takes me in and starts bobbing up and down on my length. I start to move with him but go a bit too far as Niall chokes on me.

“Bloody gag reflex” Niall laughs. And I realize that as heated as this is, As sexually electrified as this is, it’s still Niall and it’s still light. Still sweet, still fun.

“Niall”, I say as I pull him up, “I want to fuck, I want you to fuck me. Now.”

“Yes, I want that too.” Niall says already turning me around. “Fuck I wish I had…” And I bend over reaching for my pants and I catch his cock in my ass. I brace myself on the wall because it makes me lose my train of thought. I feel Niall grasp my hips hard enough to leave a mark I hope. I start breathing again and grab the pack of lube from my pocket.”

“You …?”He says in the form of a question.

“A man can hope right…”

He laughs as he rips open the packet and pours some on his fingers.

_“Fuck Harry, right there. You feel so fucking good. You cock is so good. Harder Harry.” And the slick sound of skin of skin only makes me want this more._

_“Shit Liam, I love the way you moan my name.”_

As Niall moves his index finger inside of me I zero in on him, all I feel is our bodies everywhere they touch, all I hear is his breath next to my ear and I want more. “More Niall.”

After he is three fingers in I can’t take it anymore as I push back meeting his fingers thrusts.

“Niall, I want you inside of me.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck, yeah.”

  
“He takes his fingers out and moves his already slicked up cock to my hole. I take my head off the wall and relax it back on his shoulder. As he guides himself in he pulls me back into him with his strong forearm and hand on my stomach.

“Zayn, shit, you’re so tight. You feel so fucking good.” He practically purrs into my ear.

“Move, Niall, I want it.”

And he starts out slowly but then picks up his pace. I brace myself on the wall with one hand, the other wrapped around the back of Niall’s head, while Niall relentlessly pounds into me, one arm still around my waist, the other slid in between the front of my thighs.

“So fucking good Niall.”

“So fucking good Zayn”

“I’m gonna…”

“Yeah”

And as I get closer Niall takes his hand and wraps it around my cock. It only takes one move before I’m coming all over his hand and the wall in front of me with a deep groan. As I grip around his cock, Niall follows shortly after. After our matching orgasms we both crumble at the knees and I end up falling into Niall’s lap. He kisses my temple as I grip his arms around me more tightly. I realize that a few drops of someone’s come are now on my pants.

“So much for your $3,000 suit” Niall laughs quietly into my hair.

“I think we have another one of these things next weekend” I smile into his chest.

“Mmm, there goes another suit”


End file.
